Electronic devices comprising active organic materials are attracting increasing attention for use in devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic photoresponsive devices (in particular organic photovoltaic devices and organic photosensors), organic transistors and memory array devices. Devices comprising organic materials offer benefits such as low weight, low power consumption and flexibility. Moreover, use of soluble organic materials allows use of solution processing in device manufacture, for example inkjet printing or spin-coating.
An OLED may comprise a substrate carrying an anode, a cathode and one or more organic light-emitting layers between the anode and cathode.
Holes are injected into the device through the anode and electrons are injected through the cathode during operation of the device. Holes in the highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) and electrons in the lowest unoccupied molecular orbital (LUMO) of a light-emitting material combine to form an exciton that releases its energy as light.
Suitable light-emitting materials include small molecule, polymeric and dendrimeric materials. Suitable light-emitting polymers include poly(arylene vinylenes) such as poly(p-phenylene vinylenes) and polyarylenes such as polyfluorenes.
A light emitting layer may comprise a semiconducting host material and a phosphorescent material wherein energy is transferred from the host material to the phosphorescent material. For example, J. Appl. Phys. 65, 3610, 1989 discloses a host material doped with a fluorescent light-emitting dopant (that is, a light-emitting material in which light is emitted via decay of a singlet exciton) and Appl. Phys. Lett., 2000, 77, 904 discloses a host material doped with a phosphorescent light emitting dopant (that is, a light-emitting material in which light is emitted via decay of a triplet exciton).
Emission from more than one layer of an OLED, in particular to achieve white light emission, is disclosed in, for example, WO 2008/131750, DE 102007020644 and EP1390962 and SPIE (2004), 5519, 42-47.
WO 2005/043640 discloses that blending a perylene derivative with an organic light-emissive material in an organic light-emissive device can give a small increase in the lifetime of the device. However, while higher concentrations of perylene derivative give greater improvements in lifetime this results in a significant red-shift in the emission spectrum.
US 2007/145886 discloses an OLED comprising a triplet-quenching material to prevent or reduce triplet-triplet or triplet-singlet interactions.
US 2005/095456 discloses an OLED having a light-emitting layer comprising a host material, a dye or pigment and an additive exhibiting an absorption edge of which energy level is higher than that of an absorption edge of the dye or the pigment
WO 2011/161425 discloses a fluorescent light-emitting polymer comprising light-emitting repeat units, and a triplet-accepting unit.